Rabbit's Bottle
by Hachka
Summary: Les Serpentard se sont trouvés un nouveau jeu pour humilier leurs camarades. Dommage pour eux, les jumeaux Weasley ont horreur des tricheurs. Alors, dis-nous, Drago, quel est la pire chose que nous pourrions leur révéler ?


**Titre** **: **Rabbit's Bottle

**Genre** **: ** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: **NC-17 (je pense que ça veut tout dire -w-)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Drago

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling (on l'aime bien la dame blonde !)

**Bêta Lectrice : **Une chaussette (en fait celle dont je parle dans ma bio ^^)

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Bonjour les pervers(es) ! Je vous offre un mignon petit OS pour fêter Pâques parce que, les chocolats c'est bon un moment mais la balance n'est pas fan. Donc, à consommer sans modération !

P.S : Je pense que le rating suffit mais cette histoire frôle le PWP alors les prudes et les intolérants sont priés d'aller voir ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rabbit's Bottle<span>**

**ou**

**Comment les frères Weasley furent vénérés jusqu'à la fin des temps**

* * *

><p>- C'est complètement dingue ! La nouvelle collection s'arrache sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les rouquins sont complètement débordés et ils ont dû demander de l'aide à toute leur famille pour aider à servir les clients. C'était hilarant de voir le punk roux conseiller mes amies sur les produits de beauté. Et en plus il est super sexyyyy !<p>

- Pansy, trésor, si tu nous montrais plutôt ce que tu as acheté au lieu de nous casser les oreilles à propos d'un homme marié ? demanda Drago avec une gentillesse feinte.

- Quoi ? Il est marié ? Oh, c'est dommage pour Daphné alors...

- Pansy, voyons ! On n'a parlé que de ça l'été avant la chute du Lord Noir. C'est ce Weasley là qui a épousé la demi-Vélane française, lança Blaise sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Excuse-moi monsieur je-suis-au-courant-de-tous-les-potins-parce-que-toute-l'Angleterre-est-passée-sur-ma-mère !

- C'était bas ça, Pansy, remarqua Drago dans une grimace, par pure solidarité masculine.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu veux que je te rappelle qui t'a dépucelé quand tu avais 15 ans ?

- Pansy : 2, les autres : 0, compta Blaise le nez toujours plongé dans son bouquin. Et ma mère est une personne très respectable lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre à coucher. J'ajouterais également qu'en aucun cas je ne tiens rigueur à Drago d'avoir cherché à s'instruire auprès d'elle.

- Par Merlin, Blaise ! S'indigna Drago. J'ai l'impression que ça sonne encore plus crade dit comme ça...

- Han han ... Marmonna le brun en lissant les pages de son livre. Et donc, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu as acheté chez les Traîtres-A-Leur-Sang pour être aussi... Frétillante ?

La brunette se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était engoncée pour sortir de ses paquets une boîte rectangulaire. Dessus, un petit lapin rose coiffé d'un chapeau de paille et tenant une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide, leur adressait de grands signes de la patte.

- The Rabbit's Bottle ? Lu Drago d'un ton septique. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose inutile ?

- Ça, mon cher ami, c'est le jeu qui va révolutionner nos soirées, s'écria Pansy avec un sourire triomphant.

Le blond parcourut la Salle Commune des yeux, cherchant quelque chose de plus intéressant que Pansy babillant sur tout et rien. Ne prêtant aucune attention à son ami, la brunette ouvrit la boite et en sortit un plateau de jeu qui ressemblait plus ou moins au cadran d'une horloge. A part que sur les aiguilles colorées étaient gravés des lapins à un stade plus ou moins avancé d'alcoolémie. Et qu'au lieu des soixante minutes ordinaires, le cercle comprenait plusieurs centaines de graduations.

- Et mec, regarde ! Quand tu passes ton doigt ça fait loupe, s'extasia Blaise qui avait lâché son bouquin pour l'occasion. « Imite hippogriffe », « Mets tes chaussettes comme des gants », « Fais des chatouilles à », « Fais le poirier », « Imite Severus Rogue » … Ha ha ha, ce mec pourrait les poursuivre en justice pour ça !

- Bien, et à quoi ça _sert _? Demanda Drago avec sa morgue habituelle.

- Attends, je vais vous lire les règle, s'exclama Pansy avec enthousiasme.

Installation : Le jeu se met en place lorsque la formule « Tiens, la bouteille est vide ! » est prononcée. Toutes les personnes assises sont alors considérées comme des joueurs.

Jeu : Le plateau de Rabbit's Bottle comprend 360 cases et trois aiguilles. La rouge désigne le gage à effectuer, la rose le joueur qui doit effectuer le gage et la blanche le joueur éventuel qui doit subir le gage. Il y a deux types de gages : ceux qui s'effectuent seuls (ex : toucher son nez avec son pied) ou ceux qui nécessitent une seconde personne (ex : sentir les pieds de).

Fin de jeu : Un joueur peut se retirer à n'importe quel moment tant qu'il n'a pas de gage à effectuer ou à subir en prononçant la formule « Je vais aller ouvrir une autre bouteille ». Le jeu se termine lorsque tous les joueurs se retirent.

Modes : Rabbit's Bottle comprend un mode automatique avec 360 gages différents qui s'ajustent en fonction de l'âge des joueurs. 5 modes sont disponibles : -12 ans, 12/16 ans, 16/18 ans, 18/25 ans, +25 ans. Initialement, le plateau est réglé sur -12 ans.

Disponible également le mode personnalisé où les joueurs peuvent inscrire leurs propres gages en utilisant la formule « Je préfère les cocktails maison ». Il est également possible de sauvegarder un plateau de jeu ainsi créé en disant « Sauvegarder cocktail [insérer ici le nom voulu] » et de le charger avec « Charger cocktail [insérer ici le nom voulu] ».

Sortilège : Les joueurs désignés par l'aiguille rose et blanche sont soumis à un sortilège de persuasion qui les incite fortement à réaliser le gage. Il est possible de lutter contre ce sortilège de la même manière que l'on peut résister aux potions d'amour. Dans le cas d'un gage mettant en danger la vie ou l'intégrité d'une personne ainsi que dans le cas où le gage ne respecte pas les articles fondamentaux de la Déclaration des Droits du Sorcier, le sortilège est automatiquement annulé.

Avertissement : En aucun cas Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux© ne sera tenu responsable des conséquences des gages choisis par les joueurs.

Merci d'avoir choisi Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux© !

- Hé, ça a l'air marrant, on n'a qu'à faire une partie !

- Blaise, je ne suis pas sûr que...

Mais le brun avait déjà sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur le plateau et clamant « Tiens, la bouteille est vide ! ».

Aussitôt le plateau vira au noir et un petit lapin rose se matérialisa au milieu, en équilibre sur l'aiguille blanche. Ses oreilles dépassaient d'un affreux chapeau de paille et il agitait une bouteille de vodka encore pleine.

- Hé les mecs ! Vous kiffez cette fête ? L'ambiance a l'air un peu morte, il faut remédier à ça ! dit l'apparition avec un sourire vicieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout !

Il piqua un sprint le long de l'aiguille et plongea dans le plateau de jeu. Des mots apparurent alors :

"Analyse en cours ..."

"Nombre de joueurs : 14"

"Âge moyen : 14 ans"

"Ambiance : naze"

"Alcool : Aucun"

"Mesures à prendre : Je vais mettre le feu"

"C'est parti mon kiki, le premier qui se dégonfle est un Scroutt à Pétard !"

Et les aiguilles se mirent à tourner à toute allure pour s'arrêter … entre Blaise et Drago.

- Hey Pansy, je pense que ton jeu a un petit problème … Parce que là, l'Homme Invisible à ma droite est en train de faire le poirier et le spectacle manque un peu de … piquant !

- Rooh ça va, il y un truc qu'on a du mal faire. Tu as jeté le sort comme un bourrin et on a dû oublier de dire quelque chose, marmonna Pansy en compulsant fébrilement la notice.

- Je ne veux pas vous enlever tous vos espoirs mais le jeu a également stipulé qu'on était 14 à jouer avec un moyenne d'âge de 14 ans alors je pense que tu t'es fait refiler de la camelote, remarqua le blond.

- Pourtant il y a marqué que toutes les personnes assises sont considérés comme des ...

Elle releva la tête brusquement et éclata de rire. A plusieurs mètres d'eux, un petit deuxième année était en train de faire le poirier sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades. Son rire gagna peu à peu les deux garçons et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à se marrer comme des bossus alors que les aiguilles se mettaient à tourner, désignant au hasard les autres personnes dans la salle. Une fille se mit à chanter un air d'opéra, deux garçons se retrouvèrent collés par la hanche pour un temps indéterminé et Goyle alla renifler les chaussures de Crabbe en poussant des petits jappements joyeux.

**•• × ••**

Un joyeux brouhaha emplissait tout l'espace de la Grande Salle en ce matin de mai. Les élèves se réveillaient progressivement, blaguaient, riaient, mangeaient, révisaient (enfin, Hermione Granger et quelques Serdaigle révisaient...). A la table des Serpentard, trois élèves de septième année complotaient à voix basse. Profitant de l'inattention générale, Pansy sortit une boite de son sac dont elle déposa le contenu sur la table, entre la panière de toast et le plat de haricots à la tomate.

- Prêts mes chéris ? demanda la brune à voix basse mais avec une certaine excitation.

Drago et Blaise acquiescèrent, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres.

- Alors soulevez votre popotin de Sang Pur que les réjouissances commencent.

Les trois élèves se levèrent légèrement et Blaise agita sa baguette vers le plateau de jeu en murmurant la formule d'ouverture.

_Toutes les personnes assises sont alors considérées comme des joueurs._

Un « Charger cocktail Spécial Grande Salle » plus tard, les serpents admiraient la course des aiguilles colorées.

Table des Serdaigle :

- Le problème avec le dernier cours de Flitwick, c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout parlé des interférences du sortilège avec les conditions extérieures. J'ai lu que le sort de liquéfaction des solides était énormément atténué lorsque le milieu extérieur est saturé en humidité. D'ailleurs, dans les régions tropicales, on utilise un dérivé de ce sort qui se base, non sur le taux d'humidité relatif mais sur un taux absolu calculé par le professeur Massali en 1934, à un point précis situé sur l'équa...

Le sixième année arrêta aussitôt son exposé, préférant s'intéresser à la résolution du problème suivant : pourquoi ses deux mains maintenaient-elles son bol de porridge sur le visage de son voisin ?

Table des Poufsouffle : 

- Tu te rappelles du mec que j'avais rencontré pendant les vacances ?

- Le surfeur brun ? Celui qui faisait ses études à Beauxbâtons ?

- Ouiiiii celui-là !

- Et alors ?

- Tu te rappelles que je lui avais laissé mon adresse hibou ?

- Oh Merlin ! Il t'a écrit ?

- Ouiiiiiii !

- Et alors ? Raconte vite !

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à moi, qu'il était persuadé que sa flamme s'éteindrait en même temps que ce dernier coucher de soleil sur la plage mais que, de retour dans sa vie monotone, je continuais de hanter ses pensées, apportant la joie et la sérénité dans son cœur.

- Ohhhhh, comme c'est romantique ! Amour, toi aussi tu pourras m'écrire des choses romantiques comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son petit ami à sa droite qui n'avait absolument rien suivi de la conversation.

En face des deux tourtereaux, la deuxième Poufsouffle relisait pour la centième fois sa lettre, formant silencieusement les syllabes et rougissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, elle se leva et mit une claque monumentale au petit copain de son amie.

- Espèce de pervers ! T'es pas bien de me faire du pied alors que t'embrasses ta copine ! Salaud !

Table des professeurs :

- Pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard il faudra changer les binômes de patrouille, Severus n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que vous le mettiez aux côtés de Sibylle. J'ai entendu dire par un des élèves qu'il était revenu au bout d'un quart d'heure au château, dans une rage encore plus noire que d'habitude.

- Bien sûr, Minerva, mais vous savez comme moi que les binômes sont tirés aléatoirement ...

- Arrêtez ça, vieux farceur ou vous vous retrouverez empoisonné avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch !

- C'est bien aimable à vous de vous préoccuper de ma santé, dit Dumbledore avec son éternel sourire bienveillant.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait particulièrement chaud ici ?

Et sur ces mots, Minerva McGonagall commença à déboutonner sa robe, révélant à la salle entière un immonde soutien-gorge en dentelle.

**•• × ••**

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, l'ensemble des élèves pensa être victime d'une malédiction collective qui ne frappait qu'aux heures de repas. Il était devenu fréquent de manger en quatrième vitesse puis de se réfugier à l'abri des couloirs depuis qu'une élève de Gryffondor s'était levée pour aller rouler un patin à Rogue.

Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'était que Dumbledore ne faisait absolument rien pour arrêter ce chaos ambiant. Ses yeux pétillaient autant qu'à leur habitude et il se contentait d'observer avec amusement les distractions des heures de repas. Même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à danser le tango avec Mme Chourave sur la table des professeurs il avait ri et annoncé à la cantonade que « Cet esprit frappeur avait décidément beaucoup d'imagination ».

Et puis, l'épisode du déshabillage de la professeur de métamorphose semblait avoir réveillé sa libido puisqu'il avait entrepris de faire une cour en règle à sa collègue. Au grand désespoir du reste du corps enseignant, d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'une semaine de cet enfer et plusieurs méprises qui avaient conduit à des duels sanglants, le Ministère se décida à intervenir, suite à la demande expresse de plusieurs parents influents. Une batterie d'aurors entraînés envahit le château à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de magie noire ou de présence d'un fantôme mais repartit bredouille.

Le lendemain, le "Gourmet Maudit", comme l'appelaient les Serdaigle s'en donna à cœur joie au petit-déjeuner et la moitié des élèves sautèrent le repas de midi. (NdB : Tu peux mettre les deux, petite perverse, mais « sautèrent » vient plus spontanément ^^)

Les lettres d'indignation s'empilaient sur le bureau du directeur mais celui-ci ne faisait que minauder à son phœnix à propos de sa chère et tendre Minerva.

Un matin, une place resta vide à la table des Poufsouffle. Le bruit couru que les parents de la fille manquante étaient venus la chercher le soir précédent car ils n'avaient pas trop apprécié qu'elle chante une chanson grivoise à toute la Grande Salle.

Pansy, Drago et Blaise s'amusaient beaucoup.

Le lapin en avait eu marre de la vodka et s'était essayé au saké. Puis au whisky. Avec une légère préférence pour le Scotch.

**•• × ••**

- Drago ?

- Huh ?

- J'ai plus d'idées.

- Par la robe à dentelle de Salazar, Pansy La Fourbe est à cours d'humiliations pour nos pauvres petits camarades ? répliqua le blond d'une voix morne. Va demander à Blaise, je crois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête vue la façon dont il gloussait...

La brune se leva avec enthousiasme et alpagua Zabini qui arrivait dans la Salle Commune. Ils se retirèrent dans un coin pour comploter à voix basse et ricaner comme des hyènes.

Drago soupira. Il commençait à se lasser un peu de ce jeu. Bien sûr, humilier les autres était toujours drôle, mais certains avaient une chance de cocu et n'avaient jamais été désignés par les aiguilles. Par Merlin, comme il aurait aimé voir Potter faire un strip-tease et pas cette idiote de Serpentard même pas pubère...

Le blond se mit mentalement une claque. En tant que Sang Pur il n'avait même pas de droit de PENSER à Potter se déshabillant, le regardant avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux, passant un doigt entre ses lèvres et le suçant langoureusement... (NdB : Aaahhh, espèce de monstre ! *essuie la bave d'un revers de manche*)

_Drago_... Hummm, cette voix sensuelle... _J'ai chaud en bas_... Oh oui, viens par-là que je t'enlève ce pantalon... _Drago... Je veux te sentir en mo _... Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive... _Maintenant_... Oh putain oui ! _Dragooooo..._

- Drago ?

- Hein ? Heu, quoi ?

Un grand sourire éclaircit le visage de Blaise alors qu'il passait son pouce sur le coin de la bouche de Drago.

- Tu baves mon pote ! A qui tu pensais pour faire cette tête-là ?

- Personne, répondit sèchement le blond. Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Rooooh ! Mon petit serpent a quelqu'un en vue ? Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ? supplia le métisse avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

- Va te faire foutre Blaise !

Il se leva et se réfugia dans son dortoir pour terminer son fantasme à son aise. La voix de Blaise lui parvint alors qu'il descendait les escaliers :

- Je finirai par le savoir ! Ne me sous-estime pas !

- Dans tes rêves, grogna le blond.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais c'était bien qu'il fantasmait sur le Survivant, et accessoirement plus beau cul de Poudlard.

_T'es sacrément accro mon pote, quand même_, songea-t-il à cette réflexion.

**•• × ••**

Onze jours après le premier incident dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore fit passer un mot dans toutes les maisons stipulant qu'il avait une annonce à faire concernant les évènements de la semaine et que tous les élèves, sans exception, étaient tenu de prendre leur dîner à dix-neuf heures. Le soir même, la Grande Salle était pleine à craquer et une tension inhabituelle régnait.

Avant même que les plats n'apparaissent, le directeur se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée en ces termes :

- Jeunes gens, cette plaisanterie a assez durée. J'ai à présent des preuves irréfutables démontrant que ce fameux esprit frappeur qui nous a terrorisé durant deux semaines est en réalité une farce menée par plusieurs élèves. C'est pourquoi je leur donne jusqu'à demain pour venir dans mon bureau se dénoncer avant que ces farces ne dégénèrent. Dans le cas contraire je serais contraint de faire une inspection magique de tous vos effets personnels. Bon appétit à tout le monde.

Il se rassit avec un large sourire paternel alors que des conversations excitées bourdonnaient entre les élèves. Il fallut que les plats apparaissent sur les tables pour que les hypothèses sur le mystère des "Gourmets Maudits" perdent un peu de vivacité.

Pansy jeta un regard noir à la table des professeurs par-dessus des cuisses de poulet grillées. Elle siffla entre ses dents, à l'intention de ses deux amis :

- Très bien, il le prend comme ça ? Alors il va voir ce qu'il va voir le vieux schnoque !

La Serpentard sortit rageusement le plateau de Rabbit's Bottle de son sac mais, alors qu'elle allait l'activer, le petit lapin au chapeau de paille se matérialisa sur l'aiguille blanche et les observa avec un air déçu. Le plateau devint noir et une unique phrase se forma à la surface :

"Les tricheurs n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent"

Le lapin rose balança sa bouteille comme un javelot et celle-ci toucha Blaise à l'épaule. Immédiatement, le mulâtre commença à rajeunir jusqu'à devenir un gamin de cinq ans. Toute la table des Serdaigle derrière lui se retourna en se moquant ouvertement de sa petite taille et de son impuissance.

Les larmes aux yeux, Blaise quitta la Grande Salle en courant.

L'air satisfait, le lapin se tourna alors vers Pansy et lui lança une nouvelle bouteille. L'objet ricocha sur sa pommette, lui garantissant un beau bleu le lendemain. Elle poussa un cri d'indignation et se leva à moitié dans le but d'attraper le lapin pour l'étrangler mais toute la table des Serpentard poussa un grognement dégoûté. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant sales et rapiécées. Sa peau blanche était parcheminée et creusée de rides. D'énormes pustules défiguraient à présent son visage encadré par des cheveux gras et filasses.

Sa voisine lui tendit un miroir de poche et Pansy s'évanouit devant son reflet.

Le lapin se tourna alors vers Drago, figé par l'épouvante de ce qui l'attendait. La troisième bouteille heurta son ventre et il ferma les yeux.

Il connaissait suffisamment ses amis pour savoir quel était leur pire cauchemar. Son problème, c'était que le sien mesurait 1 mètre 67, avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés et portait très peu de vêtements.

- Drago...

_Oh Salazar tout puissant ..._

Et pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le Serpentard ne pût s'empêcher de se tourner vers la voix rauque et enflammée. Ce qu'il vit envoya immédiatement une bouffée de chaleur dans ses reins.

Harry était debout à un mètre de lui, les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Il était torse nu et le bouton de son jeans était ouvert. Toute l'assemblée pouvait admirer ses muscles formés par le Quidditch, sa taille fine sans un poil de graisse, les cicatrices qui courraient sur son torse et qui le rendaient encore plus sexy.

Harry s'avança en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui suffit d'un sort informulé pour faire disparaître la robe du blond et il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Drago, je bande, lui souffla le Gryffondor dans l'oreille.

Le Serpentard frissonna et la langue qui titillait à présent son lobe d'oreille ne l'aidait en aucun cas à réfléchir.

- Tu veux venir vérifier ? continua-t-il langoureusement.

Il attrapa la main du blond pour la plaquer sur son entrejambe et ils gémirent de concert. Entre temps, Harry avait enlevé la chemise de Drago et commença à titiller les tétons qui durcirent instantanément. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du blond en un baiser aérien mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et emprisonna la lèvre inférieure du brun avec ses dents. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils échangent un baiser volcanique.

Les deux garçons sentaient leur chaleur corporelle monter à toute vitesse et le sexe de Harry ne pût plus se contenter de la seule pression de la main du Serpentard.

Leurs lèvres toujours collées, le Survivant souleva son partenaire et le plaqua sur la table, au milieu des desserts. Agenouillé au-dessus du blond, il rabaissa son bassin pour que leurs deux membres se touchent à travers le tissu et commença un lent mouvement de friction, toujours en dévorant la bouche de Drago.

Les mains du Serpentard commencèrent à s'agiter et elles partirent à la découverte du corps chaud collé à lui. Elles remontèrent lentement dans le dos du brun, lui tirant des gémissements indécents puis se glissèrent sous le jeans pour caresser les fesses musclées. En réponse, Harry se détacha des lèvres du blond et entreprit de suçoter son cou pour y laisser une marque rougeâtre.

Drago haletait. Il avait si chaud, les mains de Harry sur son corps le brûlaient, sa langue joueuse dans son cou l'embrasait, ses coups de bassin l'enflammaient. Puis, soudainement, tout s'arrêta. La rumeur du monde extérieur parvint de nouveau aux oreilles du Serpentard. Les sifflements dégoûtés, les commentaires indignés et les cris d'excitation lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Harry s'était redressé, l'air un peu hagard et le fixait plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis leur toute première rencontre. Ses mains à lui étaient toujours fourrés dans le pantalon du brun et, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il rougit encore plus. Il les enleva précipitamment avec pour intention de repousser le Gryffondor mais la friction de leur peau fit gémir ce dernier doucement.

Drago Malefoy savait parfaitement qu'avec ce qui venait de se dérouler il avait fichu sa vie en l'air, bafoué son honneur de Sang Pur et avoué son homosexualité à la face du monde, mais tout sentiment d'humiliation s'évanouit avec le bruit que fit le brun. Alors il saisit son cou et attira son oreille contre sa bouche pour lui murmurer dans un souffle…

**•• × ••**

Lorsque Dumbledore s'était rassis après son discours, Harry s'était juste sentit sceptique. Si la menace marchait vraiment cela se saurait. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller planquer ses affaires suspicieuses dans la Salle sur Demande. Il allait attaquer son dessert lorsqu'un petit lapin rose se matérialisa sur la fourchette, tirant sur son chapeau de paille pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hé toi ! L'apostropha la bestiole. Tu veux te venger de Drago Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague encore ?

- Je suis le Lapin Vengeur de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux© et je viens te demander ton aide.

- Les Weasley sont des frères pour moi, bien sûr que je vais t'aider !

- Alors c'est parti mon kiki !

Et Harry s'était levé. Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et la situation extérieure lui paraissait un peu floue. Il eut tout de même conscience de Zabini qui partit en pleurant et de Parkinson qui s'évanouit. Il sentit ses mains enlever sa robe et sa chemise, déboutonner son pantalon et passer dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Drago Malefoy. Il eut conscience d'avoir sérieusement allumé le blond, de l'avoir plaqué sur la table des Serpentard et d'avoir gémi de façon indécente lorsqu'il lui avait tripoté les fesses. Mais, quand il fut libéré de l'emprise du sortilège il ne put s'empêcher de trouver le blond adorable, allongé ainsi sur la table, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille.

Les mains sur ses fesses glissèrent sur sa peau pour sortir de leur prison et la sensation de ces doigts fins, glissant comme de l'eau sur sa chair, lui tirèrent un petit gémissement.

Malefoy attira son visage près de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Putain Harry, j'ai envie de toi maintenant. On est toujours des ennemis jurés mais là j'ai affreusement besoin de relâcher la tension que _tu _as causée.

- Ne t'en fait pas Malefoy, un Gryffondor prend toujours ses responsabilités, répondit le Survivant en tirant sur la main de l'aristocrate pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle un peu dans la précipitation, se moquant bien du fait qu'ils aient laissé la moitié de leurs fringues sur place. Ou que la quasi-totalité des élèves soient partagés entre le dégoût, l'ébahissement et l'excitation. Ou que Rogue ait renversé son assiette sur ses genoux. Ou que cette scène ait semblé avoir donné des idées à Dumbledore. Ou que des fillettes trop sensibles se soient évanouies. Ou encore que Dean, incrédule, ait lancé plusieurs gallions à Seamus.

Non, ils n'avaient conscience de rien à part du corps dénudé de l'autre qui les attiraient irrésistiblement.

Ils parcoururent en vitesse les couloirs menant à la chambre de Drago, s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser à perdre haleine dès qu'ils se rapprochaient trop. Harry perdit son pantalon au milieu d'un passage secret parce que ses mains avaient préféré retrouver les fesses du blond plutôt que de le maintenir. Drago perdit le sien un étage plus bas parce que Harry était jaloux de ne pas voir son corps en entier. Leurs chaussures avaient depuis longtemps disparu et leurs pieds embrassaient les pierres froides des cachots avec volupté.

La sorcière qui gardait la chambre du préfet de Serpentard fit tomber ses lunettes lorsque le propriétaire de ladite chambre arriva devant elle essoufflé, les joues rouges, en caleçon et accompagné d'un charmant jeune homme tout aussi vêtu qui avait glissé ses mains dans ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Dès que son tableau se fut refermé, elle courut avertir ses amies qui ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde.

Harry plaqua son futur amant contre le panneau de bois tout en lui dévorant la bouche. Ses deux mains caressaient le sexe du blond qui était déjà dur comme la pierre. Drago gémit dans sa bouche et le brun sentit ses mains se glisser dans son propre caleçon pour imiter le même mouvement. Le blond haletait dans sa bouche, tous ses membres tremblaient d'excitation, la tension sexuelle était à son comble. Harry se démêla de la langue du Serpentard et le regarda avec adoration alors que leurs mains augmentaient la cadence sur leur membre. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'une masturbation mutuelle mais aucun des amants que Harry avait eu ne lui avait fait ressentir ce degré de plaisir pour un geste aussi simple. Ainsi vêtu, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne par la sueur, les yeux voilés et la respiration haletante, Drago était pour lui l'incarnation de la luxure. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer en lui brutalement, de le faire crier, de l'entendre supplier, de le voir jouir pour lui encore et encore.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se laissa tomber à terre, emportant avec lui le dernier vêtement de son partenaire. L'érection de Drago se dévoila alors à ses yeux, gorgée de sang, poisseuse de liquide séminal. Appétissante. Il l'enfourna d'un coup dans sa bouche, suçotant le gland violacé comme un délicieux dessert. Le blond hoqueta et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus sifflante alors que ses genoux menaçaient de lâcher. Le brun lui agrippa les hanches et se mit à faire des va-et-vient rapides sur la hampe de chair. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement pour que Malefoy lâche dans un souffle :

- Ha… Harry, je vais… jouir !

Le Gryffondor remonta, laissant sa main finir le travail, pour fixer le visage de Drago qui se crispa sous l'orgasme.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura le brun à son ennemi alors que celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Si tu savais à quel point tu me donnes envie de te prendre, maintenant, contre cette porte. Si tu savais comme je veux te faire crier jusqu'à ce que ta gorge soit tellement irritée que tu ne puisses plus ouvrir la bouche…

- C'est une promesse ? demanda le Serpentard sur un ton aguicheur.

- Oh Merlin, oui, c'est une promesse !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? De débander ?

Le petit sourire moqueur qui accompagna cette dernière réplique fut de trop pour le Gryffondor qui le saisit par les hanches pour le projeter sur le lit. De sa propre initiative, Drago se retourna sur le ventre pour lui présenter ses fesses pâles et charnues. Avec un grognement animal, Harry se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement et se jeta sur lui, parsemant son dos et sa nuque de baisers et de morsures, se délectant des gémissements d'extases que poussait le blond. L'érection de ce dernier avait repris de la vigueur et frottait contre les draps, dans une tentative désespérée de soulager la pression.

- Harry ! J'en peux plus, prends-moi maintenant !

- Un Malefoy qui supplie maintenant ? Demanda Harry en caressant les fesses de son ennemi juré.

Il marmonna un sort pour dilater son anus et le lubrifier, tout en continuant ses caresses affolantes.

- Où as-tu… vu… une supplication ? Haleta ce dernier. C'était un… ordre !

- Alors à votre service messire.

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfonça profondément dans le corps de son blond.

Drago hurla. Un peu de douleur et beaucoup de plaisir. Ses muscles se tendirent à se rompre. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Et lorsque le brun commença à bouger lentement à l'intérieur de lui, il crut mourir de plaisir. Chaque coup de rein envoyait une décharge électrique dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il sentit un bras passer sous son ventre pour le relever sur les genoux. Les coups de rein s'accélérèrent sous le meilleur angle de pénétration et Drago arrêta tout simplement de penser pour se fondre dans le plaisir. Pour écouter la respiration saccadée de Harry, leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre, les ressorts du lit grinçant, le froissement des draps contre ses bras et ses genoux, les commentaires salaces du Gryffondor sur l'étroitesse de son cul et à quel point c'était bon d'y être en entier.

Le Gryffondor jouit dans un râle et Drago sentit sa semence chaude maculer ses entrailles. Une main attrapa lourdement son sexe pour entamer quelques va-et-vient alors que le brun continuait lentement ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son cul. Le Serpentard ne tarda pas à venir à son tour dans un cri de jouissance rauque.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent sur le lit, en sueur et haletant. Harry retourna Drago pour accéder à ses lèvres et y déposer un léger baiser.

- Putain, j'avais jamais autant pris mon pied avec un mec.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, mais cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, répondit l'aristocrate avec une voix cassée.

- Encore une bêtise à propos de la supériorité des Malefoy sur le bas peuple ? Je suis pourtant sûr qu'aucun de tes amants n'arrive à ma cheville !

- Potter, je te prierais de ne pas plaisanter avec la virginité que tu m'as prise.

Le brun se redressa brusquement, toute brume de sommeil dissipée. Il fixa le corps alangui du Serpentard avec incrédulité et ce dernier rougit un peu sous l'examen minutieux.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Ais-je l'air de plaisanter, Potty ?

- Mais...

- Mais, en tant que Gryffondor, tu es obligé de prendre tes responsabilités, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche ouverte, Harry reporta son attention sur le sourire tendre et moqueur du blond et il comprit qu'à cet instant, ce qui faisait d'eux des ennemis venait de s'effondrer.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me racheter ? T'épouser ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, minauda Malefoy. Mais devenir mon petit-ami serait déjà un bon début.

- Uniquement dans le cas où tu me permets de profiter de ton corps ...

Une main joueuse vint se balader sur les flancs du blond.

- … de ta bouche ...

Une paire de lèvre virent effleurer les siennes.

- … de tes cris ...

L'autre main vint taquiner son sexe au repos, faisant naître un gémissement dans sa gorge.

- … de ton cœur ...

Une joue douce vint se poser sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements, maintenant apaisés.

- Marché conclu.

**•• × ••**

- Fred ! C'est à toi de t'occuper du courrier aujourd'hui !

- Ouais j'arrive ! Par contre, fais gaffe, j'ai laissé traîner une boîte ouverte de Flupies Collants et des gamins ont en foutu partout. Regarde où tu mets les pieds.

- Pas de probl', j'ai un instinct de prédateur lorsqu'il s'agit d'éviter les trucs gluants et collants.

- Vraiment ?

- Ben oui je … Putain Fred ! T'es dégueulasse ! Il y a des oreille sensibles qui traînent par ici !

- Personnellement, j'ai du mal à voir qui je pourrais choquer vu que la boutique est vide ...

- T'es con ou quoi ? Et le dernier modèle de Croup Parlant, tu crois que c'est pas des oreilles sensibles ? Ils vont être contents les parents si le nouveau jouet de leur enfant leur parle de trucs gluants et collants !

- Rabat-joie !

- Très cher frère, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives te contenter du canapé pour ce soir.

- Mais ...

- Rien du tout, va t'occuper du courrier.

Marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe, le rouquin embarqua la pile de lettres et de colis et se retira dans l'arrière-boutique, laissant son jumeau offrir un charmant sourire aux clients qui entraient. Espèce de tyran.

Il commença à balancer à la poubelle toutes les enveloppes colorées contenant des publicités et mit de côté les colis de fournitures rares. Les factures trouvèrent leur place dans un boite portant l'étiquette « A refiler au stagiaire qu'on aura un jour » et les trois lettres portant des cœurs ou des traces de rouge à lèvre suivirent les publicités dans la poubelle.

Il ne resta sur la table qu'un étrange paquet marron ne portant aucune marque identifiable, si ce n'était l'adresse du magasin, marquée à l'encre verte, d'une écriture fine et élancée. Sans aucune précaution, Fred ouvrit le paquet d'un coup de baguette.

- Hé, George, héla-t-il depuis le fond de la boutique. Il y a un mec qui nous envoie une bouteille de whisky !

- C'est quoi cette embrouille encore ?

- Chais pas, il y a une juste une carte de remerciement avec marqué en P.S, « Le lapin préfère le Scotch ». A ton avis ça veut dire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, il y a des gens bizarres partout ...

**•• **The End** ••**

* * *

><p><span>Petite anecdote<span> concernant cet OS (et wouiii ma vie est passionnante …) : Le week-end dernier, mon père a installé une imprimante wi-fi à la maison. Il a donc fait des essais depuis tous les ordinateurs de la maison. Profitant de mon indisponibilité ponctuelle, il s'est assis devant mon ordi et a ouvert le premier fichier qui lui tombait sous la main. Vous savez comment fonctionne Open Office. Il ouvre la fichier à l'endroit où on l'a fermé précédemment. Pour vous faire une idée, j'en était à peu près au moment où Drago a son premier orgasme …

Ce moment a fait son entrée dans le top ten de mes plus grandes hontes.


End file.
